Secret Dragon
by Charmedbloody
Summary: Welcome into the live and mind of the Secret blue eyes white dragon and who it is as a human as the dragon tell's there love the truth about were they come from. AnzuSeto shipper.
1. Chapter 1

**Secret Dragon**

I can help that the dragon's have came into down for mating. But this happens every five thousand years. It happens back then and I was nothing more then someone who had forgotten who she was. But I knew then who I was but I never told Seth who I was. It was best that way. He never believes me. And I was right when I told him I used to be a blue eyes white dragon. Now I sit here on the park bench looking at Seto Kaiba getting ready to tell him what I told him in his past life. That's something he never believes so I don't tell him a thing about it at all.

"Mazaki I don't believe you. Tell me the truth and I want to hear it now." Anzu sighed "I told you twice Kaiba. I use to be a dragon. A blue eyes white dragon to put it to the point. If you don't like it then tough that's the truth and I'm sticking to it." Seto growled as some of the dragons flew over are head's. "Anzu Mazaki you want me to believe you use to be a dragon were there is only three of them to make the ultimate dragon not four. And that they took my brother from me as well. And that you haven't told me why they done that in the first place." Anzu sighed "Think what you want Kaiba. I don't care. But why would I have a reason to lie to you. And no I don't want your money at all. So get over your self Kaiba."

Anzu then got up and pulled her coat more around her as she turned and walked off towards the heart of were all the dragon's were nesting for now. Seto growled and ran after her. "Fine you got ten min to prove this to me. Other then that I will have you thrown in to jail for taking my brother from me got it?" Anzu nodded her head "Fine whatever Kaiba-Boy." Seto growled even more "Don't ever call me that ever you hear me." Anzu nodded her head as she giggled softly "Let's speed up your slow walk Kaiba." They both walked faster as they got near the cops. Anzu smiled at them "I forgot my purse inside. And Kaiba here was so kind enough and brave enough to come in here with me. So can us past." Seto as normal gave his scowl and the guy's chuckled "Sure go ahead. I'm sure your boyfriend would like to make sure his babe is taken care of."

Anzu nodded her head as they both walked threw. After they got away from then Kaiba looked at her and scowled "Why didn't you correct them on them calling me your boyfriend." Anzu chuckled "Oh chill Kaiba he was joking. He knows my dad will not let me date anyone yet. And besides that he knows my father hates you." They kept walking as Seto thought why Anzu's father hated him so much. "Does your father work for me?" Anzu nodded her head "Both of them do. My mom's your front desk clerk and my dad run's out of town business for you. And no my parent's aren't married." Seto blinked and looked at her "Why?"

Anzu blinked as she looked up at him "Because he never wanted to have a child and since they were so young they thought it was best not to get married. Then mom after she had me got married to someone. Never told me who or anything. But he died when I was six left her with so many hospital bills and everything she had to stay working for you. They just don't want me to date. Don't want me to fear the loss of that." Seto blinked "You still feel the lose of a parent." Anzu nodded her head "Yes well it doesn't matter my father both of them were asses." She ran a hand threw her hair as they got closer to the nests. "So what does that mean for your dating?" Anzu snorted "That means I can date who ever I want as long as my mother likes him."

Seto frowned "So you're dating Yugi then?" Anzu shook her head "No he's like a little brother. And no to all my friend's just to let you know Mr. Nosey." Seto couldn't help but laugh at her. "Sorry that's just funny to me." Anzu rolled her eyes as she looked at him. "Thanks Seto." Seto smiled "Your welcome Anzu. Are we getting close yet? We have been walking for a very long time you know." Anzu chuckled "Yeah were almost there."


	2. Truth told

"Anzu get out of there. They are headed this way." Anzu looked up and stood as she turned her face up wards as she threw off her long coat. Seto gasp as he saw blue eyes white dragon wing's tattooed onto her back. He blinked and they were still there. Seto ran over towards her as the dragon came faster towards her. "Mazaki run you fool." But Anzu didn't listen to him. She just stood there like that. Seto ran right up to her and grabbed her upper arms and tried to pull her away. That made the dragon angry as it came just inches away from them. "Kaiba let go." But he wouldn't let go. Anzu stepped on his foot and Seto let go. Anzu walked over to the dragon and held out her hand for it to sniff her.

The dragon sniffed her hand and growled before it bent its head for Anzu to pet it. Anzu smiled "Its good to see you again sister." Seto blinked and walked a little closer. Anzu smiled as she looked at Seto. "Its ok she will not harm you. She happens to like you." Seto blinked as he walked over and petted the dragon. "What do you mean likes me?" Anzu giggled "She thinks you're cute." Seto blushed "How can you tell it's a she not a he?" Anzu smiled "The males have red stripes on them. All male dragons' do. Just like you do." Seto blinked "Huh?" Anzu smiled as she stood up and walked over to him. She grabs his wrist and pulled up the arm of his trench coat to reveal his wrist. "See." Seto looked down and saw the strips she talked about on his wrist.

"I woke up with them the other day. I don't know how I got them." Anzu smiled as she turned and looked up at the other dragons. "Kaiba 5,000 years ago the dragons flew away from the other's in the realm of monsters. They came here to be free. A young buck angered some people and was turned human that being your past self." Seto blinked "I guess there's more to this story right?" Anzu nodded her head "Yes." Seto nodded his head "Go on then Anzu." Anzu sighed as she looked away and began the rest of her story. "He ran because he didn't want to spend the rest of his life mating with more then one female dragon. He only wanted to mate with one. That one being the youngest of the blue eyes white dragon females." Seto looked at her "That being you I'm guessing." Anzu nodded "That being me."

Seto blinked "How did you get turned human then?" Anzu looked at him for a min then looked back at the sky again. "I flew to the wizard and asked him to. Because she I mean me was in love with him as well." Seto smirked slightly. This smirk wasn't mean or any thing. Just stranger then how he normally does act. "So does that mean you like me then Anzu Mazaki?" Anzu blushed slightly and looked down "Your getting ahead of your self Seto Kaiba." Seto chuckled slightly "I might be a little bit." Anzu rolled her eyes as she spoke again "They met up again years later and sparks flew then as well. But something happen and he tried to kill her."

Seto was shocked he couldn't ever really hurt a female. "Go on." Anzu looked at him "The dragons came then and attacked they gave him a warning for his next life." Seto blinked "What is that warning Anzu." Anzu sighed as she spoke again. "That warning was if he didn't try to kill her they could be together forever. If he did he was to be eaten alive." Seto paled then "Anything else I should know Anzu?" Anzu nodded her head "Yeah I do like you Seto Kaiba. Let's go now." Seto smirked as he pulled her into him. He grinned at her as he spoke "I like you to Anzu Mazaki." Then he kissed her on the lips gently. "Let's go." They turned and walked away. But neither one of them saw the person standing on top of the building glaring down at them. "You may have her for now Kaiba mate. But soon she will be were she belongs. Were she belonged a long time ago."

(Monday is my birthday so happy 20th to me. :) )


	3. Blushing

They headed towards were the guards were. The one guard looked at Anzu then back to Seto. "Did you find your purse?" Anzu blushed and Seto chuckled "She found it alright." He winked at the guard and they walked away. The guards were chuckling. Anzu looked at him with a raised eye brow. "What was that all about Seto?" Seto winked at her as he walked her towards his limo. "They just think that you didn't really have a purse back there. That's all really." Anzu blushed brighter. "Seto Kaiba your sitting here telling me that the guards think me and you with the dragon's flying about." Seto nodded his head "Yeah." He watched her and was shocked buy her reaction. She was laughing. "What's so funny Anzu?" Anzu looked at him "What it does kind of sound funny when you think about the guy you used to be."

Seto thought about it and chuckled slightly "True. I guess losing all those battles to Yugi does make you see the fairy in things." Anzu looked at him "Don't you mean the light in things?" Seto shook his head "No I mean fairy. Your deck is full of fairy cards right?" Anzu nodded her head. She giggled slightly at what Seto meant buy the whole fairy in things. "Seto Kaiba is you calling me a fairy?" Seto smirked "Maybe. But you're more the dragon type anyway." The limo started to move then and Anzu sighed "You do know the guy's well mostly Joey is going to have a cow over this right." Seto leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "I don't care what that mutt and ouch. Did you have to smack me so hard?" Anzu nodded her head "There my friends. And Yugi does think of you as one as well. Even when you're being a pain."

Seto smiled "Good because I will kind of well think of him as a friend as well." Anzu smiled "Well that's good to hear." Seto's phone began to ring. He picked it up and answered it. "Yes Seto Kaiba here. What happen down at the shop Yugi? Wait there were on are way. Yes me and Anzu. Ok see you then." Seto hung up when Anzu spoke "What happen to Yugi?" Seto looked at her. "Well it seems someone ran sacked it when they were out. Left a message behind that said 'I have Anzu Mazaki and I will kill her if you don't pay me a grand for her.' It was signed Alan Grant. The name means anything to you Anzu?"

Anzu shook her head "No it doesn't. Does it do you Seto?" Seto shook his head "No it doesn't." Anzu sat down in Seto's lap and lad her head on his shoulder "I hope Yugi is fine." Seto nodded his head as he held Anzu close to him "So do I Anzu so do I." They rode the rest of the way there that way not saying anything at all. Seto just held her to his chest and sighed slightly as they got to the game shop. "Were here Anzu wake up now." Anzu opened her eyes and looked out the window to see them self's at the game shop. "Were they. There not out side like I thought they might be." Seto didn't say anything as he held the door open for her to step out. A figure stood in the door way of the game shop as they both got out of the limo. Anzu looked at the figure "Yugi is that you?"


End file.
